All Alone on Christmas
by David Carner
Summary: Post-finale. It's Sarah's first Thanksgiving after the beach, and she finds herself in the middle of a mission.


A/N: I was done with Christmas fics…but I was riding to see my parents this morning and Darlene Love's All Alone on Christmas hit, and EDC said said, one more. Please? Set the first Christmas after the finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but if Santa wants to change that Christmas morning, I'm good with it.

* * *

 _Kiss me, Chuck._

She shook her head, trying to get that moment at the beach out of her head. Thanksgiving…she was on an assignment on Thanksgiving, but it kinda made sense given what she had heard about how the Thanksgivings she had spent with Chuck went. They tended not to go well. Apparently Bryce came back from the dead at one of them, Volkoff had interrupted another, and she had been to scared to ask about the rest of them. Darlene Love's All Alone on Christmas began to play over the speaker in the store she found herself in, and she began to think about all the Christmases she could remember.

None of them were good. The cons with her Dad, being in other countries, doing all the things she had done, and now, now she was in the states, another mission. But this mission she was looking forward to, she needed this. She needed this mission for him. He told her he was there for her, and she hadn't known how to be there for him. Five years lost to her in a heartbeat, and even now, not all of the memories had returned.

"Status," she said calmly into her watch.

"The collector is in the field of play," the voice came through to her ear. "Your mission is to distract him while your partner makes the swipe."

"Copy that Rogue One," Sarah replied. She thought she heard a satisfied hum coming through the earpiece.

"Red Six has prepped your partner," Rouge One replied over the earpiece.

"Why am I Red Six? That's a shot at me, isn't it?"

"Red Six, we're about to go mission silent," Rogue One chastised.

"I oughta wring your neck," Red Six growled.

"DAD! Knock it off," came the new female voice over the radio.

"Thanks Rogue Two," Rogue One replied. Sarah shook her head. It was a mission created on the go, so she didn't get to be picky with who her partners were. "Rogue Leader, are you sure about this? Seduction?"

"Rogue One, what I'm about to do can hardly be called seduction," Sarah replied, grinning. She walked up to the target, who had a cart full of items. "Hi," she said, giving him a smile. She used to be able to give marks a devastating smile, but now….now she couldn't. She knew the smile was plenty, but she had been affected. She couldn't remember him, but he had wormed his way into her heart. "I was wondering, what do you do with all of those?" she nodded her head toward his cart and the ten figures of Fandral the Dashing."

"Oh, these," the mark said, with a grin. "There was a shortage of these figures, and I'm going to buy them and auction them off for parents with too much money. Parents will pay ridiculous amounts of money for things at Christmas."

"Oh?" Sarah said, her best airhead routine, twirling her hair. He was hooked. He had no clue as Alex snuck up behind him, and took one of the figures from his cart. She listened to him drone on for a few minutes until Alex had checked out with the figure.

"Clear," Alex said into the mike. Sarah turned and left the blowhard talking mid sentence.

"Walker," the burst came over the earpiece, laughter following.

"Bartowski, Casey, it's Bartowski," Sarah snarled.

"Good girl," Morgan chirped. She could feel the happiness in his voice.

"That was cold," Casey said. "Seriously, why am I Red Six?"

"Chuck and our stupid deal," she grumbled. "Can't spend more than twenty-five dollars on a gift and the one thing he really wanted there was a shortage of."

"Think how happy he'll be Christmas Eve night," Morgan offered. Sarah smiled. She might not have all her memories, but she was about to make some new ones.

-ooooo-

 _Christmas Eve_

Sarah was nearly bouncing in anticipation as she waited for Chuck to open her gift. He did so, with his smile never changing as he opened it. Her heart sunk.

"You don't like it?" Sarah asked.

"No, I love it," Chuck replied. "I'm just a little upset with the means in which you went to acquire it."

"Morgan told you," she grumbled.

Chuck laughed. "No, I had Molly. You all were in a toy store,I had Molly." He gave her a level look, and she bounced a shoulder. "A full op, Sarah?"

"That jerk was buying them and selling them on ebay and you said we couldn't spend more than twenty-five dollars!"

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Chuck," she replied with a smirk. "We both know that wasn't seduction." He chuckled. "Seriously, do you like it?"

"I love it, and I love how hard you worked to get it, I just think you're gonna be mad at me when I give you this," he said as he held up a small box.

She snatched it out of his hand, grinning, and opened the box. Inside was a key. She looked up at him, confused. "This is a key…a house key…"

"Yeah, the key is less than twenty-five dollars, but Sarah, it's what that key opens that I want you to see." She gave him a look, but nodded and the two went, got into her Lotus, and took off. They pulled up to a familiar house. She turned to him, her mouth opened.

"Sarah, trust me," he said softly. She nodded. He followed behind her as she opened the door, and gasped. There was a Christmas tree set up, a table with dinner on it, and she turned to him. "I already had an extra tree, and I made the dinner from scratch."

"You had help," she said, grinning.

"So did you," he retorted. "Making Casey Red Six, that was just evil." She bounced a shoulder. "Sarah, I know we've been working on us since the beach, but this was our dream and I wanted you to have the shot at it, if you still want it."

"I tried to kill you here," Sarah replied. She looked around. "And you took a bullet for me."

"Roan asked me if I would die for you a long time ago," Chuck began, and Sarah turned back to him. "I knew the answer in a heartbeat. Nothing has changed. For either of us. What do you say, Sarah? Do we want to start a family here?" She looked around, bit her bottom lip, and nodded.

"Thank you, Chuck, for everything."

"Always, Sarah," he replied, kissing her lightly. "Always."

* * *

A/N: And to all a good night.

DC


End file.
